The Vampire and the Witch
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Takes place during DH. Rated T to be safe. One-shot, maybe I'll write a Sequel.


The full moon was high up on the black sky, shining over the woods, were deep inside a girl was trying to run away from the predator, her limbs aching from exhaustion and her face cut, blood ozing from the wounds and her clothes torn in several places, her eyes searching for some place to hide.

'Please someone, help me!' Her mind screamed as she tripped over something and fell to the ground, scraping her knees in the progress. She tried to lift herself up from the ground, but her legs wouldn't obey her, and she tried to find a twig or something that she could stake the vampire with, and get this over with, but when she heard the footsteps coming closer fear froze her body, and she could only watch as the vampire came into wiev, his bleach blonde hair shone in the dim moonlight that had fought its way through the trees and into the small clearing, if you could call it that, and his face had morphed into a horrible looking mask with veins probbing out, and the skin wrinkling by the eyes, which had turned into a golden yellow and blood was dripping from his fangs as he started to make his way over to her.

"Hello there pet, finally realized that you don't stand a chance against me?" The vampire growled, as he bent over and took her wrists in one hand, holding them tightly, almost, but not quite, crushing them.

Hermione realized how stupid she'd been, going after the vampire, but to her defense she could say she didn't know they were this strong, or that she would lose her wand in the progress, but now she regretted going after when she'd seen him drain a classmate of her. She'd been dueling Bellatrix at the moment, but when Mrs. Weasley had pushed her aside she'd ran after the vampire, hoping to catch him and stake him before he'd take anyone else's life.

Now she wished she'd gone with Ginny back inside the school or found some other Death Eater to fight, but her curiousity and rage just had to get in the way.

Hermione felt like begging, but refrained from it, not wanting to show weakness infront of him, and her mind tried to find something that could help her in this situation, but it had chosen to black out, leaving her to death.

'Damn you brain!'

"Cat got your tounge?" The vampire asked, a smirk playing on his lips, and blood dripping down his chin and down his throat. He kneeled in front of her as his other hand trailed his fingers across her cheek and her wounds and Hermione watched, disgusted as he brought the fingers to his mouth, licking them slowly, and if Hermione hadn't been so afraid, she might have thought the action sensual, with the way his tounge trailed his fingers and...

Hermione hit her on the head mentally, trying to think more rationally. For God's sake, she was going to die, she didn't have the time to think about how a vampire licked his fingers.

"So good." The vampire moaned, and Hermione felt shivers run down her spine as the deep masculine voice reached her ears.

The vampire's face suddenly turned back to its human form, and Hermione couldn't help but think how beautiful he was with his blue grey eyes and chiseled jaw, and the way the smirk fit perfectly on his face. Looking like that, he really couldn't be mistaken as a vampire, but Hermione quickly shook her thoughts away.

'He may look handsome like this, but you can't deny the fact that he is still dangerous.'

"What might this beauty's name be?" He whispered in her ear, and Hermione shivered as his breath tickled her ear, and his musky, somewhat earthy smell mixed with leather and smoke hit her nose, and she subconciously inhaled deeply.

"Hmm, little pet?" Why did he want to know her name when he could just kill her and get over with it?

"Hermione Granger." She managed to say, before fear once again took over, leaving her to look at him as she wondered how painful it would be when he bit her.

"I'm Spike." He said, before leaning forward licking her neck and Hermione stiffened as she felt his fangs touch her skin.

"Don't be afraid little one, it wont hurt at all." The vampire, Spike whispered and Hermione screamed when his fangs punctured her skin, and she heard him start to drink from her.

'Bloody liar! It hurts like hell.' Hermione cursed silently, before she felt herself start to slip away, her mind fogging up and her vision getting blurry.

'I wished I'd gotten hit with the killing curse instead of this.'

Soon the pain started to fade away, and her vision to blacken, so Hermione closed her eyes, and awaited the death that was to come and hoped that Harry would defeat Voldemort once and for all.


End file.
